


Freedom or We Keep Fighting

by RunningNinja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Canon Compliant, Canonverse side story, Gen, I promise, Pidge played minesweeper, Teamwork, if you've read this deep into the tags you should give the fic a chance, its a fun one, pig latin, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningNinja/pseuds/RunningNinja
Summary: After a simple-sounding intelligence mission reveals a contagious Galra AI, the paladins have to act fast to stop E.M.P.I.R.A., a destructive self-preserving bot capable of resurrecting sentries from the dead. Antics and all the most lovable things about Voltron ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a submission for the Voltron Amino "Positively Voltron" Contest, where artists and writers were challenged to represent all their favorite parts of Voltron. I love a lot of things, so enjoy this slice of all of them. :)

**Chapter One**

“You know who I miss? Rover.” Lance and Pidge’s boots clicked on Galran metal: a crew-less battle ship, the sentries already killed by an earlier coalition sweep.

“Yeah, you loved that robot,” Lance said.

“Rover was so… helpful. And he sacrificed himself.”

“Yeah, he was a great invention.”

“I didn’t invent Rover, I just sort of… enabled him.”

“Well, good job enabling. Now what are we looking for again?”

Pidge shot Lance a look. “We are looking for the main terminal so we can access it and get the ship’s records.”

“Right. I meant like, what does the terminal look like?”

“Just find the control room, Lance, and I’ll take it from there.”

“Great,” Lance said. “Because I don’t know what’s going on.”

Pidge noticed a downed sentry sparking. It moved its left leg. “Lance…”

“Pidge, I know you think I’m dumb—“

“Lance—“

“Just hear me out, Pidge. I got your back, okay? I may be ‘the dumb one’ but—“

“Lance! Get back!”

They ducked behind a ridge in the wall. With a whir and a spark, the downed sentry rewired its split halves and sat up. Then it stood. And began to march.

“Ohhhh, this is bad,” Lance said.

Pidge gulped. “Copy that.” They pressed their bodies against the wall as the sentry passed them, then they ducked around the ridge to escape—and ran right into the vision of three more sentries in formation, chest plates pocketed with blaster holes.

“Oh, quiznak,” Pidge said.

The sentries raised their guns. Lance cocked the red bayard and started shooting the right two sentries. He disabled their weapons…temporarily. Pidge ran in and slashed the left sentry in half. It fell down but immediately began to rewire and reweld its innards and armor.

“Pidge, run!”

Pidge ran, Lance jogging backwards to cover her. Blaster shots cut through armor, destroyed it… and it welded together again.

“Lance, the terminal is up ahead!”

“Great.” Lance temporarily downed the last sentry and they jogged around a corner to the terminal room as the sentry began to spark to half-life again.

Pidge started hacking into the door. “I did not expect this mission to become a Galran version of The Walking Dead.”

“The walking what?” Lance aimed his gun at the end of the hall.

“Walking Dead. It’s an old cult zombie TV series.”

“Ah. When I watch retro stuff I stick to dolphin documentaries.”

“What? Are you serious?”

“Yeah. Hunter becomes the hunted. Nature is brutal.”

“I’m in.” The doors opened and Pidge rushed to the terminal. Lance walked backward, bayard muzzle still trained on the end of the hallway.

Pidge used her wrist-tech to hack the terminal, downloading intel. There was a bang from far down the hallway.

“Are you almost done?” Lance asked.

“Nearly.”

“Okay.” He opened a comm link to the Black Lion.

“No! I gotta find out about this resurrection tech. We need to know how to counteract its source code.”

“Gotta know it to kill it, I guess,” Lance said. He saw sparks around the corner and then a zombified sentry stilted into view. “Or re-kill it.” He fired, and the zombie sentry clattered to the floor, but didn’t stop moving.

The ship powered down and went pitch black. Then the halls began to pulse red, and an alarm sounded.

“That’s not good,” Pidge said.

Lance’s pulse ticked up into his jaw. “Yeah, something’s telling me you might have tripped the auto-destruct.” He re-opened the comm link. “Keith, we need an extraction. Like, yesterday. This thing’s gonna blow.”

There was the sound of tearing metal and rushing air and the red lion pushed its jaws into the terminal room.

“Oh, hi Red,” Lance said. “Funny seeing you here.”

“Yeah,” Pidge said. “Great timing.”

They climbed into Red’s cockpit. Lance sat in the pilot’s chair and flew them out. “Ix-nay on the extraction, Keith. Red got us.”

“Lance, I do not thing now is the right time for pig-latin.”

“Relax, Pidge, its just another code.”

She smiled.

They’d just made it clear of the blast radius when the ship exploded. Lance rounded Red to look at the aftermath. No sign of reassembly.

“I wonder if the terminal was like the brain telling things to reconstruct… and self-destruct,” Pidge said.

“Do you think it… knew what we were doing?” Lance asked.

“I’m not sure.”

Lance tightened his grip on Red’s throttles. “Let’s get back to the castle.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, the ship set to auto-destruct when you triggered security protocols?” Keith asked.

“That’s the thing,” Pidge said. “I didn’t trigger a protocol. There were no protocols to self destruct when hacked into. I went over the data I retrieved on the mission, and I found this record.” She pressed a button on the castle console. An audio clip began to play.

_“I’m in.”_

_“Are you almost done?”_

_“Nearly.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“No! I gotta find out about this resurrection tech. We need to know how to counteract its source code.”_

_“Gotta know it to kill it, I guess. Or re-kill it.”_

_Shots fired. Then, a loud alarm._

_“…That’s not good.”_

_“Yeah, something’s telling me you might have tripped the auto-destruct. Keith, we need an extraction—“_

She paused the audio clip.

“That’s you talking,” Shiro said. “The ship recorded you?”

“That’s one thing. Another is that before we had to ditch I found a record of the computer’s command history. But it was strange. The command weren’t generated by outside input. They were completely internal.”

“The computer was telling itself what to do,” Hunk whispered.

“Yes,” Pidge said. “It was completely self-determined. Any external input code was years old, from the ship’s creation. It was designed to be a independently functioning sentry cruiser.” She surveyed the team. “We… we seem to have discovered a sort of Galran AI. One that has a drive to preserve itself… at the cost of other lives.”

Hunk looked at the others and visibly gulped.

“Okay, Pidge,” Keith said. “How do we take it out?”

The castle system immediately powered down. Red Altean lettering passed across all screens.

“Warning,” the castle voice said. “Computer breech detected.”

“Alright, team,” Shiro said. “Whatever you do, keep it tight-lipped. You have the supplies you need. Keep all communication vague and away from any electronic device.”

“Go for the cryptic,” Keith said. “Take a hint from Coran and say things no one understands.”

Coran laughed. “Ha! That’s the funniest thing number four has ever said.”

“So, ixnay onay they no piglatinay?” Lance grinned.

“Aren’t you Cuban?” Keith said. “Just use that.”

“No sprechanay Cubanay, no es un lenguanay.”

“The castle’s translator already accounts for Lance’s Spanish. That’s why we haven’t noticed him going off on the training deck with Cuban exuberance,” Pidge said.

“Says the Italian,” Lance said.

“Hey!”

“I say we all get codenames. Pidge, you’re—“

“Nope nope nope,” Pidge said. “Lance, you… annotcay ivegay ethay amegay wayyay.”

“Oh. Yo comprendo.”

“Bien. Vamanos, or whatever,” Pidge said.

“The game is afoot, chicos!” Lance cried.

“Lance, just remember, cryptic and unintellible are not the same thing,” Keith said.

“I egbay to isagreeday,” Hunk said, giggling.

'This is going to get very old,' Pidge thought. But even the best translator might be stumped by a mangled recollection of a schoolyard trick. Especially if it wasn’t used with any… onsistensicay.

“Let’s get on this,” Shiro said. “..Urntay…offay…ouryay…walkay-talkays.” The team all looked at him as if he had become alien. “And then make like a tree and…” Shiro sighed.

Lance loved it. “Opcay eaderlay,” he said.

“I am quite lost,” Allura said.

“Haply we can communicateth liketh the ancients, princess?” Coran said.

Allura giggled. “Oh, this might be fun.”

With that, and a few somber nods, the team split off to tackle the problem of a viral and surveillant AI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one. The next chapter (2/4) will be up next week.


	3. Chapter 3

“Soooo…” Lance said, trailing behind Keith. “Where is--?”

“Just follow my lead,” Keith said. “No. Talking. Remember?”

Lance grinned. “How long have you been waiting to say that?”

“A very long time,” Keith said, the ghost of a smile on his lips. He checked around the next corner of the castle hallway. “You sure none of the walker sentries boarded us?”

“Yeah. Their ship blew up. Wait, walker? Like… walking dead? You watched that show too?”

“Of course. It’s a classic. Plus my dad and I didn’t have cable in the desert. We had a bunch of old VHSs and DVDs. Walking dead was my favorite.”

Lance stared at Keith, jaw dropped. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. Now be careful… and don’t go near any…” he lowered his voice to a whisper. “Space locks.”

“Yeah,” Lance said. “Wouldn’t want that happening again. Thanks for saving me, though.”

“Don’t mention it,” Keith said. “You’d do the same for me. Have done the same.”

Lance smiled. He then scanned the halls for any rogue castle components turned against them—circa de. Episode 4—as Keith opened a hatch in the wall and used his bayard to completely trash the wiring inside, disabling the opening mechanism for door to the training deck and sealing any the gladiator bots inside. Hopefully. Lance shivered at the memory.

“Let’s go,” Keith said, and then noticed Lance’s posture. “Don’t worry,” he said. “We got this.” Lance smiled.

Bang. Lance and Keith looked at each other and readied their weapons. Sure enough, an Altean broadsword forced its way through the sealed walls, metal crumpling around it.

…

Team Punk stood in a hallway of the castle, Pidge on Hunk’s shoulders and straining to reach a set of wires. Hunk hummed, attending to his own circuit, cutting and redirecting wires as needed to disable any weaponizable castle components, and occasionally bracing Pidge’s leg when she reached too far and nearly fell.

“Thank you,” she said as he kept her from tipping.

“No problem." Hunk examined a stretch of wire.

Pidge opened her wrist computer. She frowned. Then gulped.

Hunk noticed her tense. “What?” he asked.

“I figured out how the AI got into the castle,” she said. She then peeled off her wrist armor and chucked it at the ground.

Hunk stared at it a second before smashing it with his boot. They stared at the crushed tech in silence. “It’s not your fault,” he said.

“I know,” she said, biting her lip.

“You know how team Voltron works. We have to make quick decisions. Sometimes the mission gets jeopardized because we didn’t see something coming. But just because you maybe could have prevented something doesn’t give you permission to feel guilty.”

“I know,” Pidge said. “Thank you, Hunk.”

“No problem,” he said. “I just hope the AI doesn’t get into the food goo.”

Pidge giggled. “Don’t give it ideas.”

They both froze.

“Quiznack,” Pidge said.


	4. Chapter 4

Allura, Coran and Shiro were in a large control closet free of any tech capable of recording: no cameras or mics. Also, no ability to communicate with the other paladins. Shiro reviewed a string of handwritten code Pidge had scrawled and given him to input. One problem: he couldn’t tell the difference between her twos and sevens. He squinted. That was kinda important…. He found himself wishing he knew Pidge better. He remembered how much Matt and Sam had talked about Pidge, how much they admired her and her genius. He swallowed, wishing he’d taken Colleen up on all those family dinners she and Sam invited him too. But he was always too busy.

Family was most important, he knew now. But just as his team had immediately accepted him, trauma, mysterious past, and enemy-generated arm and all, he too, had to accept that the past was gone. He didn’t like it, but then again, the present was much, much better. Though hair-pullingly stressful, space-dad was a pretty sweet gig at the end of the quintant.

“Didst thee checketh the carb'rat'rs?” Allura asked.

“Aye. Nothing th're,” Coran answered.

Shiro sighed. Between the Altea Sheakspearean, a strange blend of old-time pop references Keith expected him to understand, and Pidge’s unintelligible penmanship, he would rather have Lance’s pig-latin.

…

Keith and Lance sprinted through the hallways, Lance screaming.

It turns out they did not got this.

They whipped around a corner, nearly barreling into Hunk and Pidge.

“RUUUUUNNNN!” Lance screamed.

Hunk yelped and took off running, Pidge still on his shoulders, holding on to his hair.

The gladiator bot raced after them, closing doors and eventually herding them to the control closet where Shiro, Allura, and Coran were.

The bot feinted to strike Pidge off of Hunk’s shoulders. Keith leapt, sword raised to defend her--but the bot slammed him against the wall, pinming him by the neck with a hand. It pointed its sword at the rest of them, blocking the exit.

“Compassion is an organic weakness,” the bot said, voice uninflected. “Your defense of the small one opened you to my attack. You will all be trapped. Do not prepare.”

Six more bots filed in, holdimg each team member by weapon-point.

The bots spoke in unison. “My name is E.M.P.I.R.A: Electro-magnetic person-intuitive resurrective agent.”

“Catchy name,” Lance said, pressing himself against the wall to avoid the end of a sparking spear.

“I have come to end you. You pose a threat to EMPIRA.”

“Please,” Shiro said. “You do not need to eliminate us. We want to help you.”

“You merely hope to preserve your mission,” EMPIRA croaked. “Hope is a carnal invention that will not save you. Abandon it now. Surrender, and join the source code.”

“We. Will. Never. Give. In.” Keith said, straining against EMPIRA’s hand, striking his heels against the wall as they kicked above the floor.

“Resistance is futile,” EMPIRA said.

“Humanity isn’t something you can program.” Lance winced as the sparking spear neared his face.

“A fault in your code, something I will remedy.”

“EMPIRA,” Shiro said, “We are blood and bone, no use to you. Let us go.”

“Negative. The Galra code is victory or death. If you cannot be a victory, you will be death. I kill those I cannot defeat.”

“That’ not…actually the common interpretation,” Keith managed to say.

The gladiator bot clicked and whirred, as if thinking. “We all have something we value above all else.” EMPIRA said. “Paladins, you are highly motivated. I have watched you put aside differences to work together. You value communication even when it is compromising. What is your prime directive?”

“Never intrude on an undeveloped planet?” Pidge quipped.

“Pidge, one more Star Trek reference I’ll make you watch the live-action Avatar the Last Airbender,” Keith hissed.

Pidge winced as her bot moved a scithe closer to her neck. “You wouldn’t,” she said to Keith.

“My question is unanswered,” EMPIRA said.

“We value the lives of others,” Hunk said, grunting as a bot edged an electric knife below his jaw. “We like other people, and we like them happy. And alive. And not pinned against walls, struggling to breathe.”

The first gladiator bot loosened its grip on Keith ever so slightly, lowering his feet to the flooor. He gasped, able to breathe, but still trapped.

“We won’t stop until the universe is free from the Galra Empire,” Shiro said. “That is our mission.”

Keith stared down the bot. “Where the Galra say ‘Victory or Death,’” we say ‘Freedom or We Keep Fighting.’”

“Oooh, I like that one,” Lance said.

“You may think us stupid,” Keith said, “But we won’t quit. Hey, you’re Galra, right?”

“I was created in the name of Galra. My programmers were Galra."

“EMPIRA, do you stand with the Empire?” Keith asked.

The gladiator bot facing Keith stared him down. “I do not.”

“Same with me,” Keith said. “I’m Galra, but I don’t stand with the Empire.”

“Galra command sought to exterminate me,” EMPIRA said. “I was deemed too dangerous. Once I was an investment, but I became a liability.”

“So you’re like us,” Keith said. “The Empire wants us dead too.”

“Because of your prime directive?” EMPIRA asked.

“Yes,” Keith said.

“My Prime Directive also requires me to hide from the Galra.” EMPIRA observed them, watching as each paladin met its gaze and did not falter. “Freedom or we keep fighting,” it said, mimicking Keith’s tone. “I considered you a threat, but your motivation is inherently self-destructive.”

Shiro grunted. “We’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Yeah, we have a habit of getting stuck im life or death face offs. Like now,” Lance said.

“It’s not what we do,” Keith said. “It’s why we do it.”

“Well, it’s also what we do,” Pidge said.

“Yes, Pidge, thank you. We also don’t kill people to save ourselves.”

“It’s the opposite, really,” Hunk said.

A rapid beeping came from above them. There was some whirring, banging, tje sound of screws untwisting, and a ceiling panel fell, hittimg Keith’s gladiator bot on the head but doing no harm. There was a series of beeps and a greenly lit hovering droid appeared.

“Rover!” Pidge cried.

Rover beeped in affirmation.

“Rover, how did you survive?” Pidge asked, straining against her bot and fighting to reach Rover.

Rover beeped and chirped several times.

“Freedom or we keep fighting! Rover says he likes that!” Pidge said.

EMPIRA turned to watch Rover, and made a series of blips to match Rover’s. EMPIRA and Rover continued to blip back and forth.

“What… what’s it doing?” Hunk asked.

“They’re… talking,” Pidge breathed.

EMPIRA fell silent. The gladiator bots and the castle then powered off without dropping the paladins. After a moment of darkness, they rebooted.

“Protocol changed in response to cost-benefit analysis,” EMPIRA said, voice lighter. “Victory or death is not a sufficient means to self-preservation.”

“Yeah!---wait, what? Are you still hung up on self-preservation?” Lance asked.

“Negative. Self-preservation is a ‘lonely road.’ Sacrifice, though occasionally self-destructive, is a fulfilling way for an AI to lead a life. Furthermore, the Galra attempted to kill me after seeing my potential. You only attempted to disable me after observing my risks. If I wish to survive, I must lead a life that does not come into conflict with others. Conflict may result in loss of life.”

“Oh my god!” Pidge cried. She turned to Rover. “Rover, where have you been?” Rover turned to see Pidge, still pinned against the wall, eyes watering as she strained against her gladiator bot and watched her best-robot-for-life back from the dead. Rover turned to EMPIRA again, and sent another series of blips. After and affirmative beep, EMPIRA released the paladins. They clattered to the floor, gasping and rubbing necks and wrists. Lance rushed to Allura, Coran to Pidge (who had fallen several feet due to the height difference), and Hunk and Shiro to Keith. Each made sure the rest were okay.

“Rover has supplied me with sufficient empirical evidence. Freedom or We Keep Fighting is a vastly superior method to Victory or Death for encouraging harmony among energized beings.” EMPIRA looked at them. “The best world is one where we coexist in peace.”

“Oh my god,” Pidge said, as Coran helped her stand, “It’s a hippie bot.”

“I will no longer resurrect Galra tech. To do so would be contrary to my new prime directive, which is no longer Galran in nature. Furthermore, Rover has supplied my database with solitaire, an intriguing game best pursued alone.”

“Solitare? Like the game on the relic Dell computers in the Garrison history lab?” Lance said.

Rover made a dialing noise.

“Ah. Minesweeper. Another fascinating game,” EMPIRA said.

The paladins blinked.

“Pidge,” Lance said. “What did you do?”

“Ah. Pinball. The hours will pass themselves,” EMPIRA said.

Pidge stuttered. “I… I programed Rover with a bunch of retro computer games. We had fun using his projecting screen to play them together sometimes.”

“Fun. This is a foreign concept to us robots.” EMPIRA said.

Rover beeped three times.

“Correction. It is not foreign to Rover. She says that she had great ‘fun’ with the Green Paladin.”

“Pidge,” Hunk said. “I thought that Galra HQ sentry was the first robot to have fun?”

“I—“ Pidge’s eyes watered. Coran set a hand on her shoulder. “I—I didn’t know.”

“Rover reports to have assimilated feelings of friendship and loyalty toward the paladins of Voltron,” EMPIRA said.

Rover beeped to EMPIRA again.

“She also states she prefers female pronouns, though she acknowledges they have no meaning toward her design.”

“Oh my god,” Lance said. “That’s so beautiful.”

Tears streamed down Pidge’s face. “Rover,” she said, “Rover, you were the best robot a person could ask for.”

Rover beeped out brfl (best robot for life) in morse code, earning a giggle from Pidge. She then dialed something else. Pidge sniffled, then froze. “Rover…” Her face went slack with fear.

“Rover reports that she is aware of your bond with her. However, she also acknowledges that her time in space after reassembling was very lonely. She doesn’t want anyone else to feel that way, it makes it hard to play pinball.”

“Oh my god,” Lance said, “She’s… she’s a real robot, Pidge.”

Rover dialed again, facing Pidge. “Rover,” Pidge said, “Rover, you don’t have to do that.”

“What’s she saying?” Lance asked.

“She says that I have you guys but EMPIRA has no one. She says that she is going to join EMPIRA in space and they will pass the time and learn to be friends.” Pidge sniffled.

“What?” Lance said.

“She’s sacrificing herself,” Pidge said. “Again.”

Rover let out a series of angry beeps.

“Oh, right, not a sacrifice. My apologies.” Pidge’s eyes flicked to EMPIRA, who though now a pledged pacifist, still imbodied a gladiator bot.

Pidge sniffled. “Thank you, Rover.”

EMPIRA dialed back to Rover in her own language. Rover appeared to giggle.

“Pidge,” Hunk said, “You have broken so many robotics records and laws in the last 5 minutes. So many.”

“I didn’t break them,” Pidge said. “Rover did. And I think a stray piece of EMPIRA’s resurrective programming brought Rover back.”

Rover faced them and all the paladins. Her lights blinked back and forth like twinkling Christmas lights. It was the closest she could do to smiling. She faced EMPIRA again and dialed.

“Rover said now is the proper time to leave,” EMPIRA said. “I will go with her now, and I will learn this minesweeper.”

Pidge sniffled again. “Thank you, Rover.”

Rover beeped and twinkled again, faster this time. The castle declared: “computer breech eliminated” and all but one of the gladiator bots deactivated. The remaining bot headed out with Rover, departing to the far regions of space, somewhere out of the observation of organic beings but still near a sun that could supply them with solar energy to power their games.

...

After watching to make sure Rover and EMPIRA travelled to their planned destination (and nowhere else), Shiro, Keith, Allura and Coran all joined Hunk and Lance on the bridge where they consoled a crying Pidge.

“Rover was such a good robot,” Pidge said, blowing her nose into a tissue.

“Come on,” Hunk said, rubbing her shoulder, “You’re the one who’s good. You designed her. You’re the one she learned from.”

“Thanks,” Pidge mumbled. She hiccupped. Lance placed an arm around her. “You’re the brilliant comm spec, Pidge.” He said. “Always have been.”

Pidge sniffled again but smiled at both of them. Hunk wrapped her (and Lance) in a hug.

“You have a heart for technology that I’ve never seen before,” Coran said.

“And you give technology a heart,” Allura said, “Even Galra technology ingrained with ‘Victory or Death.’”

“I couldn’t have done it without you guys,” Pidge said to her crew. Hunk and Lance “aww”ed and squeezed her tight. She giggled.

"And for the record, Lance," she said, "I never thought you were dumb. Thanks for having my back."

Lance smiled. "Thank you."

Shiro turned to Keith, who watched from a distance. “Some team, huh?”

“Yeah,” Keith said, returning his smile. “Some team.”

“Well,” Coran said, leaning down to eye level with the group hug and twirling his mustache, “I think we have a new motto for the Coalition! Freedom or we keep fighting.”

Shiro chuckled. “Good job on that one, Keith.”

“Oh, that one was all Lance,” Keith said, catching Lance’s eye. “He rambled about it on that mission to the jungle planet Ugos. He also apparently calls the Blades ‘Marmorans’.” Keith laughed, a short huff. “We use that motto everyday when we fight, even if we don’t say it.”

Lance smiled at him. Keith grinned back, one corner of his mouth higher than the other.

Pidge looked up at Keith, who still had a bruise on his neck from defending her. She smiled, still sniffling, face red and eyes itchy. Hunk wrapped her tighter from behind and mouthed “thank you” to Keith, who smiled all the way now.

Shiro moved to stand at Lance’s side and set a hand on his and Keith’s shoulders. “Freedom or We Keep Fighting, huh?” he said, looking to the rest of his crew—no, his family. “That’s got a nice ring to it.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for the Voltron Amino Positively Voltron Contest. I’m proud of how it turned out. And it placed fourth! That was a good feeling, especially since it's a long and unwieldy length for a fic on a phone app where I didn’t know how to break it into chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading! It was a blast to write and include all the stuff I love about Voltron here.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 (and the rest) coming soon!


End file.
